DRAGON BALL DS
by paz ds xzb
Summary: esta es una continuacion de dragon ball gt... espero que les juste
1. Chapter 1

Luego de la pelea de Goku y el dragón de todas las estrellas, Shenlong se llevo a Goku aun largo "entrenamiento"; a un lugar donde nadie sabia su ubicación excepto Kaiosama. El objetivo de este echo era cargar de energía "positiva" las esferas del dragón, ya que con la fusión con el dragón de todas las esferas habían perdido mucha energía, Shenlong debía enviarlas nuevamente a la tierra.

Mientras tanto en la tierra los guerreros z seguían con sus vidas esperando que Goku volviera. Gohan trabajaba pero de vez en cuando entrenaba. Goten y Trunks habían empesado a entrenar nuevamente por obligación de Vegeta.

En esos tres años no apareció ningún enemigo y la tierra se encontraba en paz y armonía.

Milk:¡¿QUE? ¡Piensas casarte con esa chica de la capita!...si tu te vas me quedare sola.

Goten: vamos… nadie te va a dejar sola, además mi papa volverá en cualquier momento.

M: De acuerdo… si estas seguro de tu decisión tienes mi bendición.

Mientras tanto…

Goku medita en silencio…silencio…silencio…

Gk: ¡Shenlong! Cuando poder usar todo mi poder.

SL: Paciencia Goku…solo falta un año para que vuelvas a la tierra junto con las esferas del dragón. Ahora eres el guardián de ellas para evitar que caigan en manos equivocadas. Te e vuelto a tu cuerpo adulto para cumplir con esta tarea.

Gk: si ya se

En ese momento en Namekusei, todos los seres de ese planeta estaban muertos menos el patriarca:

Ptc: Si me matas las esferas del dragón desaparecerán

?:Ya lo se, viejo tonto, tengo otros planes para ti.

Ese ser tan misterioso habré un portal, mientras eso ocurría el patriarca esparce todas las esferas del dragón por distintas partes del universo (si otra vez, pero esta vez va a ser mejor se los prometo). El portal "espira" al Patriarca hacia un lugar oscuro.

Kaiosama avisa a Goku de lo sucedido y también a Dende. Le piden a Goku que vuelva a la tierra para ayudar con este nuevo problema.

Goku no podía volver ala tierra, entonces, manda a alguien mas en su lugar. Kaiosama avisa a Dende de que alguien enviado por GOKU iría a ayudar.

TODOS los guerreros z estaban cumpliendo su rutina cundo ,de repente, comienzan asentir un ki extraño y poderoso. Como ya era costumbre para ellos que un Ki Haci fuero de alguien queriendo destruir la tierra fueron listos para pelear. Ese extraño ki provenía del templo sagrado.

Cuando llegaron al templo sagrado vieron a una mujer, hermosa, pelo largo de color negro y ojos verdes. Todos creyeron que era un enemigo.

Ub fue el primero en atacarla, ella de un simple golpe lo detiene. Al ver que era muy poderosa Trunks y Goten la atacan juntos, uno por cada extremo, del cual la mujer los esquiva provocando que se golpearan entre si. Gohan no la ataco por no sentir maldad en ella, pero vegeta si la ataca. Aunque con vegeta la pelea duro mas, termino rápidamente.

Dd: ¡BASTA!

Ella mira Gohan y lo reconoce fácilmente

¿?: Tu eres Gohan verdad el hijo mayor de Goku

GH: ¿como lo sabes?

¿?: El me envío


	2. Chapter 2

¿?: Goku me pidió que los buscara

GH: ¿Por qué? ¿y quien eres tu ?

¿?: Mi nombre es Paz y GOKU me pidió que los ayudara a buscar las esferas del dragón

Gh :¿Las esferas del dragón?

Ella les contó lo sucedido en Namekusei .

Trunks: Tengo que volverá a buscar las esferas del dragón por el universo-dijo resignado

Paz: No seria ya muy tarde ese sujeto las obtendría antes que nosotros

Goten: ¿entonces?

Paz: tengo las coordenadas de todos los lugares en donde están las esferas del dragón (cortesía del gran Kaiosama).Se usaran en una maquina que nos llevara a esos planetas, y la construirán con los planos que Shenlong nos dio.

Gt: ¿Por qué Shenlong te dio los planos para construir la maquina… y no la maquina?

P: No debe interferir con la vida de los humanos, pero esta vez hizo una excepción.

Los guerreros z llamaron a todos sus amigos y les dijeron que vaya a la casa de Vegeta.

Al llegar allí Paz explico lo siguiente:

P: Desde que el universo fue creado, siempre existió un flujo vital. Su función era que cuando un planeta llegaba a su fin, por causas naturales, este flujo vital absorbería la energía que le quedaba, para que otro planeta fuera creado. Luego de muchos años este flujo vital obtuvo "conocimiento" y absorbía cualquier planeta que tenia en su camino. Como los Kaiosamas no podían detenerlo, lo encerraron en algo parecido a un agujero negro; dejando Haci al universo en movimiento y transcurso propio. Pero después de muchos años, tras la pelea de Goku con el dragón de todas las estrellas, y la energía que se uso en esa pelea, despertó a ese flujo vital pero ahora tiene una forma parecida a la de un ser vivo. Viene en camino a la tierra en busca de esa energía.

Krilin: ¿Para que necesita las esferas del dragón?

P: Para regenerarse completamente… si obtiene su forma original no deberá ir a cada planeta y destruirlo para obtener su energía.

Ub: ¿Como lo destruimos?

P: No lo se…

P: En cada planeta que vayamos habrá un guardián protegiendo las con quien debemos enfrentarnos por eso necesitamos su ayuda.

Vegeta: Como sabes tanto del tema?

Paz: todo esto es información que me dio Kaiosama.

Milk: ¿Qué le paso a Goku?

P: No debo responder a su pregunta

Gt: ¿Cómo lo conociste?

P:…Cuando vi a Goku con shenlong, los seguí; luego aparecí en un lugar muy extraño…allí conocí a Goku, como no podía volver me quede allí y Goku me entreno.

Bulma: No lo entiendo …aunque lograra construir esta maquina ¿Cómo volverán?...solo puede llevarlos pero no traerlos.

P: Con la tele transportación

Gt: No sabemos como hacerla

P: Yo si, Goku me enseño por eso iré con ustedes…tu eres su hijo ¿Por qué no te enseño a ti?

Gt: Deje de entrenar por un tiempo.

P: ¿Por eso no eres tan fuerte?

GT: ¡Soy muy fuerte!

P: no eres lo que esperaba.

VG: Bulma cuanto tiempo te llevara hacer esa maquina?

BL: No lo se…un mes.

VG: Mientras tanto entrenaremos.

BL: Paz puedes quedarte aquí mientras estés en la tierra

P: Muchas gracias señora

BL: Dime Bulma

GT:-le susurra a su amigo- Párese que le agrada a tu madre

TR: Así parece.

GT: Es… muy linda

TR: Es hermosa…pero tu no te vas a casar

GT: Nadie me escucha.

PAZ: Yo lo hago -paz se retira del lugar, mientra que goten y trunks la observan por debajo de su espalda (entendieron no?)

TR: Me alegra no tener novia.


	3. Chapter 3

Al otro día todos los guerreros z comenzaron a entrenar mientra Bulma hacia la maquina.

BL: Esto esta mal … y esto también…¡TODO ESTO ESTA MAL!

YM: Tal vez tu estas haciendo las cosas mal.

BL: ¡Como te atreves!... ¡acaso se te olvida que yo soy la gran Bulma!

YM: Solo dijo que Shenlong es el dios de todos los dragones y por lo tanto dudo que se aquí…

BL:¡CALLATE!

Mientra tanto, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Ub entrenaban muy duro.

Ub:¿Creen que ese sujeto sea tan fuerte como Paz dice?

VG: Eso espero-pensando-…ahora que Kakaroto no esta nadie se interpondrá en mi camino.

GT: ¿Dónde esta Trunks?

VG: Acompaño a Paz a conocer la tierra.

GH: Porque el haría algo así

Vegeta lo mira con una cara diciendo "no es obvio".

Paz: Vaya la tierra es un lugar muy bonito.

TK: si el lindo como tu supongo

PAZ:¿Supones?-frunciendo el ceño_

TK: No, no quise decir que tu no eres bonita… porque eres hermosa…no, no quise decir eso, bueno si, pero no así…mejor me callo

P: Si será lo mejor.

Pasaron los días y Bulma finalmente había terminado la maquina de transportación.

Comenzaron a discutir quien iría primero .No podían ir todos juntos porque la cantidad de energía no era suficiente para llevarlos a los seis; como todos sabemos Vegeta es el mas impaciente y decidió ir primero .Bulma enciende la maquina y se abre una especie de portal, al entrar ambos son llevados a un lugar completamente diferente.

Definitivamente no estaban en la tierra. Era un lugar siniestro, casi sin vida.

La aventura comenzó, aunque no parecían muy entusiasmados.

Paz, Vegeta, y Giru(quien tenia el radar del dragón) comenzaron a recorrer el lugar en busca de las esferas del dragón.

Ninguno de ellas era muy platicador, aunque Paz no prestaba mucha atención a la búsqueda.

Luego de un momento:

PAZ: Usted es amigo de Goku ¿no?

VG: Y o no soy amigo de ese insecto.

P: No es lo que el dice

VG: Grrr… cállate.

Mientras tanto en la tierra

PAM :¿Cómo crees que estén paz y el señor Vegeta?

Brad:-mirando a Ub como entrenaba-conociendo a mi papa…debe ser un viaje muy complejo.

En ese mundo tan extraño:

VG:-muy irritado y agitado -¡DIME DONDE ESTAN LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON MALDITA CHATARRA!

GIRU: Peligro…peligro…ayúdenme-huyendo de Vegeta-

VG: ¡ Dime donde están o te convertiré en abrelatas!

PAZ: Espero encontrar la esfera del dragón rápido ya no lo soporto tanto gritar ¿Cómo lo aguanta su familia?

VG: Escúchame niña…

Hasta que giru interrumpe: pi…pi…esferas del dragón…

Al llegar al lugar señalado por Giru. Se escucha una voz.

¿?: Hola Vegeta.

VG: Bro…Broly-Paz mira sorprendida.

Cuando Broly miro a Paz se sorprendió mucho-Naomi- dijo y Paz no supo como reaccionar.

VG: ¿Quién es Naomi?

Paz:…Mi madre…

BL: Con que pudiste sobrevivir… esta vez me asegurare que mueras!


	4. Chapter 4

Broly intenta atacar a Paz, pero antas de llegar a ella, Vegeta detiene con la mano el golpe que iba a darla a Paz.

VG: Esta pelea es entre tu y yo.

Vegeta se convirtió en súper sayajin(ss) y le da una patada a Broly con mucha fuerza pero no le pasa nada. Broly lo agarra de esa pierna y lo arroja muy lejos. Mientras Vegeta era arrojado Broly le lanzo una bola de enrgia a Vegeta pero logra esquivarla con dificultad. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar bien, Broly ya estaba muy cerca de el , convertido en ss .Vegeta puede reaccionar a tiempo, estuvieron un buen rato con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Paz estaba muy atenta a la pelea, pero no intervino en ningún momento.

Broly le dio un fuerte puñetazo a su rival, de cual provoco que este terminara en el suelo boca abajo. Broly lo agarro del pelo y lo sostuvo, en el aire, mientras le daba fuertes golpes en el estomago. Luego de unos cuantos golpes, lo soltó, Vegeta del dolor no podía levantarse del suelo. Broly lo agarra del brazo y cada vez se lo estiraba mas y mas.

BL: Tu poder no a cambiado en lo absoluto … que decepción,

VG: Tu crees-con una leve sonrisa.-

Vegeta comienza a elevar su ki,(todavía seguía en el suelo)mientras que el suelo se rompía. Broly que se sorprende al verlo, lo suelta se aleja de un salto. Vegeta se para y se transforma en ss3.

BL: Interesante.

Vegeta lo ataca con mucha velocidad y a Broly le costaba demasiado esquivarlo. Vegeta le lanza una bola de energía lo cual a broly no le gusto nada, se arroga sobre Vegeta de lo que termina Vegeta en el suelo y Broly arriba de el. Broly con mucha furia comienza a darle fuertes golpes en el rostro. Vegeta elevo su ki y le logro dar un fuerte golpe en el estomago del cual Broly se eleva un poco. Vegeta aprovecha el espacio para darle una fuerte patada que provoco que Broly saliera disparado hacia arriva. De repente Vegeta aparece detrás de el, une sus manos y le golpea en la espalda arrogando a Broly al suelo y Vegeta aprovecha para lanzarle un Bing Bang ATTACK que Broly recibe en suelo.

Broly logra pararse pero muy herido.

BL: Tal vez te subestime Vegeta.

VG: Cállate insecto.

Broly se lanza al ataque nuevamente, que provoco otra pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en un momento el puño de Vegeta y el puño de Broly se chocan provocan una gran explosión de la cual los dos terminaron un poco heridos.

VG: Terminemos con esto.

Vegeta le lanza el DESTELLO FINAL del cual Broly intenta soportar, pero no pudo…ese es el fin de la batalla.

Brly comienza a desintegrarse, luego desaparece por completo.

Aparece la esfera del dragón de tres estrellas.

Cuando Paz agarra la esfera del dragón, ese mundo oscuro y siniestro, comienza a iluminarse y comienzan a salir flores y animales convirtiéndose en un lugar hermoso.

VG:¿acaso Broly es tu…

PAZ:…mi padre?, Si…

Paz toma la mano de Vegeta y a Giru , hace la teletranportacion rumbo a la tierra.


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar a la tierra comenzaron a contar lo sucedido.

GH:¿Qué hacia Broly allí?...dijiste que habría alguien con quien pelear pero no pensé que seria el.

PAZ: Cuando el patriarca abrió el portal era con el propósito desparar las esferas del dragón y puso en cada lugar en donde las separo un guardián para que cuando ese sujeto llegara allí fuera mas difícil para el, pero con la energía negativa que había allí, provoca que cada guardián sea malvado.

Después de eso todos volvieron a sus casas esperando que pasaran los 4 días, para que pudieran volver a viajar, ya que la maquina debía cargar mucha energía.

Al otro DIA Goten, Gohan, Ub y Trunks se gustaron a entrenar.

Fue un entrenamiento muy duro y podemos decir exagerado.

Mientras tanto Paz entrenaba sola en la montaña; de repente se escucha a Pam y Bra dirigiéndose a ella volando.

PAM: Paz eres muy fuerte.

BRA: ¿Podrías entrenarnos?

PAZ:¿Te interesa entrenar Bra?

BRA: Claro que si. Quiero entrenar para demostrar para demostrar que soy tan fuerte como mi hermano.

PAM:-Le murmura a Bra-¿No es que quieres impresionar a alguien?

BRA: Cállate

PAZ: ¿En verdad quieren que yo las entrene?-dijo con un tono de desconfianza

PAM: Si, los hombres son muy brutos y exagerados, tu eres mujer serás mas cuidadosa.

PAZ: De acuerdo, pero no será tan fácil como creen.

Habían pasado los 4 días y el siguiente era Goten.

ESTE PLANETA NO ERA TAN SIMIESTRO COMO EL ANTERIOR pero no era muy agradable que digamos. No llevo tanto tiempo, solo un par de minutos, en encontrar las esferas del dragón.

GIRU: Peligro…peligro

GT:¿Beby?

BB: Me recuerdas ¿verdad?

PAZ: Ven Giru.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, eran tan rápidos que casi ni se los veía. Beby atacaba y Goten esquivaba, era muy complicado verlos bien pero se podía distinguir que utilizaban mucho espacio.

En un momento Goten le arrogo a Beby una bola de energía en el pecho, del cual Beby termina apoyado en una montaña, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Goten lo estaba golpeando en todo el cuerpo y no esta de mas decir que un poco la montaña también sufría. Beby de un salto para arriba logra escapar.

Una vez arriba Beby le lanza una bola de energía del cual Goten recibe de lleno; por suerte para el no le hizo ningún daño. Goten se transforma en ss y ataca a Beby con una pequeña técnica, del cual Beby esquiva. Beby se arroga hacia el y le da una fuerte patada que Goten esquiva provocando que diera con la montaña y esta se rompa en mil dedazos.

Beby aparece al frente de el y golpea a Goten en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas. Goten comenzó a decender lentamente y al llegar al suelo se arrodillo del dolor.

Beby: Después de todo este tiempo… sigues siendo un inútil.

Goten: No te perdonare… lo que me hiciste a mi y a mis amigos!

Comienza a elevar su Ki y poco a poco se va convirtiendo en nivel 2; Beby también eleva su Ki y comienza le verdadera pelea…


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de un buen rato luchando, Beby comienza a desesperarse; une sus manos de la cual comienza a producir una pequeña luz negra. Cada vez se hacia se hacia mas y mas grande, levanta sus brazos, y la bola negra se hizo gigantesca.

Ni Goten ni Paz pudieron evitar sorprenderse Beby se la lanza a su rival y este no pudo esquivarla.

Goten estaba muy herido, en su forma normal; Beby se acerca a el, y cuando estaba a punto de tomar su cuerpo (recuerden que Beby podía meterse dentro de los cuerpos y controlarlos), Paz lo golpea, lanzándolo muy lejos.

Ella cura a Goten con sus poderes y …

GT: ¿Puedes curar a las personas?.

PAZ: Si pero prefiero lastimarlas… así pierdo menos energía.

GT: Que irónico tu nombre ¿verdad?

PAZ: Goten…¡CONSENTRATE EN LA PELEA!

Goten se levanta y su cabello se vuelve dorado nuevamente. Ataca a Beby con todas sus fuerzas Luego de un intercambio de golpes Goten y Beby quedaron frente a frente pero algo alejados mirándose fijamente.

GT: KAME…

BEBY comenzó a hacer nuevamente esa bola gigante color negra (tiene su nombre pero no lo recuerdo)

GT: HAME…

BEBY también aumentaba su poder.

GT: HA!

Beby lanza su poder.

Cada vez eran mas intensos sus poderes (típica escena de dragón Ball)

Luego de mucho esfuerza el ataque de Goten traspasa el poder de Beby. Eso provoco que Beby recibiera el kame hame ha de lleno.

Ese fue el fin de la segunda batalla.

Beby al igual que Broly se desvaneció y cayo la esfera de una estrella.

Al llegar ala tierra, se sorprendieron al ver a Goten sin ninguna herida. Comentaron lo sucedido y cada uno volvió a su casa.

Después de unos días…

Paz entrenaba a Pam y Bra, cuando llegan Goten y Trunks y comenzaron a burlarse, aunque luego se arrepentirían, porque los retaron a un combate .Como ellos no querían golpearlas quedaron en que ellas deberían golpearlos una sola vez, ellos debían esquivar los ataques y no podían convertirse en ss.

Cuando comenzaron los dos hombres se sorprendieron por su velocidad. Luego de un rato Bra y Pam se convirtieron en ss para sorpresa de ambos muchachos. Al cabo de un rato los golpearon ninguno de los dos izo alguna mueca de dolor; pero cuando estas se fueron del lugar, hicieron una gran expresión de dolor.

PAZ: Nada mal-con expresión de asombro y orgullo.


	7. Chapter 7

Paso el tiempo y el proximo era ya era costumbre Bulma enciende la maquina, pero antes de que desaparecieran-TEN CUIDADO- le dice la hija de Vegeta a Ub para sorpresa de este.

Cuando llegaron a ese mundo; se sorprendieron al verun gran reloj frente a ellos que marcaron las tres en punto. Era un lugar coloridocon cosas muy extrañas flotando.

Un par de horas después, Giru encuentra la esfera del dragon y al enemigo.

Este no era como los otros, nunca lo habian visto;era de la estatura de giru, naranga, con ojos pequeños, orejas grandes y sin mucho pelo.

UB: Pense que serian peleadores muy poderosos…

PAZ: No se ve tan poderoso ¿verdad?

¿?: Que les pasa ¿eh?...que tienen miedo no van a pelear…

PAZ: ¿Cual es tu nombre pequeño?

¿?: ¡YO NO SOY PEQUEÑO!…solo soy de piernas cortas.

UB: …todo su cuerpo es pequeño…

¿?: MI nombre es Flirt el destructor.

PAZ: Mas bien el enano…

FL: ¡CALLATEEE!

PAZ: ¡DEJA DE GRITARME!

FL: ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ENANO!

UB: ¿No deberíamos estar luchando?

L a pelea estaba a punto de comenzar y el clima era bastante tenso. Un silencio extremo hasta que:

Ub ataca a Flirt y este lo esquiva.

FL: Que lento eres… pelea en serio…

Le arroga una bola de energía y nuevamente este la esquiva.

FL:¡Lanzas como una niña!

Se enfurece y le lanza numerosas bolas de energía.

FL: No me diste

Ub se enfurece aun mas le lanza mas bolas de energía con mucha mas fuerza y rapidez.

FL: Jajajajaja

UB:¡CALLATE!

PAZ: Debe ser difícil golpear a un hombrecito como ese…

FL: ¡QUE NO SOY PEQUEÑO!

PAZ: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GRITES!¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE APENAS SE TE PUEDA VER!

UB Eleva su ki y le da una patada en el estomago. Luego lo arroga al suelo y antes de que pudiera darle otro golpe con el puño Flirt lo esquiva.

FL: Eso no me justo…

Ub ignora lo que dijo y lo golpea nuevamente. Flirt se enfurece y le da un fuerte golpe en el mentón y luego en el estomago. Ub lo agarra de la ropa y lo revolea al aire le arroga un pequeño kame-hame-ha del cual Flirt apenas logra esquivar. Flirt al recuperarse de su mareo y de su sorpresa; ataco a Ub con todos los objetos del lugar.

UB eleva su ki al máximo y rompe todos les objetos.

FL: impresionante

UB hace un enorme resplandor y se lo arroga a su contrincante destruyendo todo el terreno.

PAZ: Pero que carácter tan serio…seria el yerno perfecto para Vegeta.

Ub fue a asegurarse de que Flirt allá perdido, pero lo encontró tirado muy debilitado. Cuando se acerco a el, Flirt lo tomo del brazo, y le clavo una uña(gigantesca) profundamente , comenzó a brillar y un resplandor y un resplandor oscuro se mete dentro de Ub.

Fl: Despertare a tu peor enemigo.

FLIRT comienza a desintegrarse y cayo la esfera del dragon de 6 estrellas.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando regresan a la tierra Ub no le había contado a nadie lo sucedido.

Luego de 2 días Bra intenta que su padre aceptara su nueva relación con Ub. Ella lo perseguía y le imploraba que aceptara pero el la ignoraba.

BR: Vamos papa…

VG: ¡NO!

Entran Paz y Trunks.

TR: ¿Qué pasa?

BR: Tú que crees… por favor convénselo tu ¿siii?-con carita de "hermanito lindo".

El mayor de los hermanos miro a Vegeta y prefirió no decir nada ya que conocía muy bien el carácter de su padre. Bra al ver la reacción de su hermano…

BRA: Paz convence a mi hermano o a mi padre por favor.

PAZ: Claro no te preocupes.

BRA: Gracias Paz. – Se retira del lugar-

VG: No vas a convencerme.

PAZ: No lo Hare.

VG: ¿No?

PAZ: Usted tiene razón, no debe apresurarse con esas cosas…dentro de unos años conocerá a un hombre…un humano debilucho….se casara con el…del cual su nieto tendrá sangre ordinaria… y no la de un poderoso guerrero como Ub… ¿Y usted no quiere que eso pase?-Dijo con un tono muy irónico –

La mirada de Vegeta cambia; sale por la puerta gritando-BRA PUEDES IRTE, PERO LES CONVIENE LLEGAR TEMPRANO, O LE ROMPERE EL CUELLO-

Mientras tanto Videl y Mick cocinaban y Goten "intentaba" pedirle matrimonio a Pares, fuera de su casa. En cuanto ella dijo que si, el gran festejo de Goten se escucho por todas partes. Al apenas escucharlo Milk y Videl se dieron cuenta de la noticia.

VD: Al parecer tendrá una nueva cuñada.

ML: Haci párese.

Cerca de allí GOHAN y Pam entrenaban con Giru observándolos.

GH: Valla, si que te has vuelto mas fuerte.

PAM: SI, quiero ser tan fuerte como mi abuelito.

GH: Dime, ¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento con Paz?... debió ser muy duro ya que al poco tiempo de entrenar con ella pudieron convertirse en súper sajayin.

PAM: Puesss…

_Recuerdo_

PAZ entrenaba a BRA y PAM- ellas hacían flexiones de brazo, mientras Paz contaba…

PAZ: 2030…2031…2032…

PAM: Cuanto falta

PAZ: No se quejen esto es solo el calentamiento

BRA Y PAM: ¡QUE!

PAZ: Les dije que no seria fácil…

BRA: Pero…

PAZ: PERO NADA… CONTINUENEN

PAM: pero ya estamos muy cansadas.

PAZ:… ¡ESTAN CANSADAS!¡ESTO NO ES NADA CONPARADO CON LO QUE YO TUBE QUE HACER PARA CONVERTIRTIRME EN SUPER SAJAYIN!

BRA: Entendemos pero…

PAZ: ¡SIN MENSIONAR TODO LO QUE SE ESFORSARON SUS PADRES!

PAZ: ME DAN VERGUENSA ¿Qué CLASE DE SAJAYIN SON?

PAM Y BRA: Lo siento…

PAZ: 1000 Flexiones de brazo mas y luego entrenaremos como se debe

BRA:¿Cómo… se … debe?

PAZ: Esperaban que con unos pocos ejercicios podrán lograrlo…

BRA: ¿Siempre eres Haci?

PAZ:¿Haci?

PAM: Estricta y malvada.

PAZ: Valla, con que estricta y malvada; 5000 flexiones de brazo.

PAM: ¡¿5000?

Bra: mátenme.

PAZ: Les daré razones para quejarse a partir de ahora.


End file.
